Treasure Hunt
A News Bulletin Flashes across the Main News Broadcasting Channels. The Logo of CNN beams onto screen before eventually fading back into a pair of reporters, both Humans, one male and one female. They appear busy shuffling their papers before the male looks up smiles and begins the news update. "Good Morning Corellian System I am Butch Cassidy and sitting here beside me is Du'ya Wanarider. You are live with Corellian News Network, broadcasting out across the galaxy as we keep our homes safe. Today's top news event is the fabulous victory of the Hammers against the Mid Rim Champions. Hammers' center Dizz Highflier scored two goals in a row, securing the victory early on in game. The Champions have put up a valiant fight, but could quite catch up with the Hammers after loosing Bracken Mahoon on their left wing due to an injury. This recent victory moves the Hammers' up another place in the ranking and ensures their entry into the Galactic Championship this year." Butch grins into the recording unit, obviously pleased with the Hammers' success. The image shifts over to Du'ya. "That's certainly great news for all Corellian buzzball enthusiast, Butch. Let's hope that the Hammers will make it through the Championship this year." Du'ya briefly sorts her notes before she continues. "On a more serious note, we have been informed that the famous art collector and curator of the Coruscanti Museum of Modern Arts, Trish Lightskies, is dead. According to official statements from the Imperial security forces on Coruscant, Lightskies was killed yesterday by a point-blank shot during a cocktail party on his skyhook. The murderer managed to escape. There is no clue as to the identity of the criminal, though there are several witnesses of Lightskies' death. Trish Lighskies was known for his vast collection of pre-Imperial and Imperial artwork and patron of several charity trusts on Coruscant and other Core Worlds. His wife, Carleen Lightskies, stated that she would keep up her husband's work for a better galaxy in him memory." "On Drall, the Imperial Army was able to root out a terrorist cell in Meccha. The captured rebels will now face trial on Corellia. Imperial Liaisons Officer Kirtan Loor expects the executions to take place tomorrow." "The escaped criminals on Talus are still at large. The Imperial Army and the local security forces in the Kystes area are working hard on tracking them down and detaining them again. At this point, we would like to remind our viewers that these thugs are armed and extremely dangerous. When you see any of them, do not engage them on your own, but notify the security forces as soon as possible." Du'ya flashes her professional smile into the recording unit which shifts over to Butch. "On a brighter note, the weather on Corellia and Selonia seems to have decided for some nice changes. Stay with us for more detailed planetary forecasts after the commerial break." The screen fades into the CNN logo before the commercial for various products and services are shown. Category:Corellian News Network Broadcasts